


venus

by hypermello



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Momoharu Week 2020, Romantic Fluff, Stargazing, slightly cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypermello/pseuds/hypermello
Summary: in which kaito takes maki stargazing.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	venus

**Author's Note:**

> {Just a fanfic for MomoHaru week}

it was a clear night. a small breeze blew in the air enough to ruffle the grass and brush against the tree leaves. it was peaceful and calm. that is,until the silence was disturbed by the sound of excited chatter.

kaito had managed to drag maki up to this clearing. she didn't know why and honestly,she didn't really care. but,kaito had pleaded and she found herself reluctantly saying yes. now,kaito was going on and on about the most random of things as they approached the still clearing.

" are we almost there? "

" yeah! just a bit more,harumaki! "

" don't call me that! "

maki glared at kaito,before continuing to follow after him. They reached the clearing,which was concealed by a cluster of ivy. kaito pushed aside the vine to reveal a purple blanket that had been laid on the ground. a small dinner had been set up,consisting of what looked to be sushi. maki turned to look up at kaito in disbelief,to which kaito responded with a grin.

" c'mon. "

kaito grabbed maki's hand in his own,leading her over to the blanket. he say down,gesturing for her to do the same. maki sat down,still barely able to comprehend the situation. 

" kaito-what is this all about? "

" well,i just thought you'd enjoy looking at the stars! ...unless,you don't want to..  
but it's perfectly fine if you don't want to!.. "

maki sighed softly. 

" it's fine. it's just-you shouldn't have gone to all the trouble to set up stuff and  
everything. "

kaito grinned brightly at her. sometimes,maki wondered how he managed to stay so happy all the time.

" it wasn't any trouble and,besides, i wanted it to be special for you! "

maki let out a small sputter of embarrassment,before trying to pass it off as a cough and turning her face away. in reality,her face was dusted with an bright blush, which she was desperately trying to hide.

beside her,kaito sat obliviously. he began to eat his sushi. after a small amount of time,maki began to eat as well. she had to admit,the sushi was delicious. the sky had begun to darken a bit more and there was a small flashing red light on the sky,the light of a plane or maybe a helicopter.

they both finished eating and kaito turned towards maki.

" so,how did you like it? "

" it was actually really good. "

" well,thanks! i'm glad you like it. my grandmother helped me make it. "

" wait,kaito,you made this? i didn't know you could cook. "

" yeah, my grandparents taught me. "

an obscure,almost unnoticeable smile flickered across her face. kaito turned back to look at the sky. maki watched him,seeing his eyes light up as stars appeared against the night sky. maki quickly looked away. she looked up at the night sky. it was truly incredible. the brown-haired girl was able to spot the big dipper and the north star rather quickly,but that was about all. 

maki was so transfixed on the stars that she didn't notice a hand slipping into her own. her mouth was slightly open as she stared up at the vast sky. just by looking at it,she could understand what made kaito so infatuated with it.

it was a few minutes later when she looked down and realized that kaito was holding her hand. her immediate instinct was to jerk her hand away,yet,for some reason,she didn't seem to want to let go. kaito's hand was warm. she found herself thinking about how she somewhat like the sensation of his hand in hers and immediately shook her head slightly to clear her mind. it didn't work.

she found herself thinking about him. by now, it was a semi-normal occurrence. the purple-haired boy had occupied her thought recently,and try as she may,she wasn't able to shake him from her mind.

she looked back up at the starry sky,watching as the stars wrinkled and mixed together in a blend of constellations. suddenly,maki felt kaito tap her on the shoulder.

" hey,harumaki! "

" mhm? "

" i wanna show you something! "

he pointed up at the sky. she looked where he was pointing and found something that somewhat resembled a star.

" that's venus! "

" it's beautiful. "

" just like you! "

maki whipped her head around to face him,a flustered expression on her face. 

" i. am. not. beautiful. "

" well,i think you are! "

maki let out a small noise of indignation. kaito's gaze drifted up to sky again. he seemed to be waiting for something. 

then it happened. maki looked up as well and was immediately met with bright shimmering stars streaking across the sky in a array of gold. they passed before her eyes and she watched them go.

kaito closed his eyes for a brief second before reopening them. the fiery stars still shot in across the sky,in a blur. he turned to maki.

" hey,did you make a wish? "

" a what? "

" y'know,a wish. where you close your eyes and think about something you want to  
happen and then it comes true! "

" i know what it means. i just find things like that childish. "

" c'mon,harumaki! try it! "

"..fine."

she turned her head to the stars, closing her eyes and wished.

" what'd you wish for? "

" i thought you weren't supposed to tell your wish to other people. "

" well,yeah,but- "

" then i can't tell. "

kaito sighed quietly.

" fair point. "

the shooting stars stopped,but the regular stars shone on. a chilly breeze crept into the air,making maki visibly shiver. kaito noticed and took off his vibrant purple jacket,draping it over her shoulders. at this point,maki didn't even protest.

kaito gazed back at the stars,seemingly pondering something. he suddenly spoke.

" i'm glad you actually came tonight. i was almost positive you wouldn't. "

his voice was calm,not bearing the normal optimistic tone he spoke with.

" well,i'm glad i did. "

" so am i. "

the two of them continued to watch the sky. kaito wrapped his arm around her and maki found herself resting her head on his shoulder. no one spoke. the night was silent as they sat there.

" i think i love you. "

and just like that,the silence was shattered,split into a thousand pieces. maki turned towards kaito in shock,who now looked extremely embarrassed.

" i'm so so sorry,i didn't mean to say that! great,now everything's ruined..i should  
probably go now. "

maki was still confused. she had heard the purple-haired boy and yet,she couldn't comprehend what he had said. her thoughts were now blurry and confused,bumping into each other as she tried to comprehend what he had said. then suddenly,it clicked. 

kaito was beginning to stand up to leave. maki grabbed his arm,pulling him back down. he turned to look at her,confusion obvious in his eyes.

" maki,what- "

his eyes widened in shock as she pressed her lips against his. kaito could feel his heart racing in his chest. after he regained his senses,he kissed back,wrapping his arms around the assassin. a few seconds passed and they pulled away.

" i love you too,even if you are an idiot. "

" really?! thanks,harumaki-hey,wait! i'm not an idiot! "

maki chuckled quietly. she moved to sit next to kaito again,pulling his jacket over her shoulders. they continued to watch the sky together until the stars faded away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to give constructive criticism and requests.


End file.
